


Sander sides one shots

by fosterdawgfan



Category: Thomas Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosterdawgfan/pseuds/fosterdawgfan
Summary: I am accepting prompts.





	1. Playing in water

“Can we set up the pool now?” Morality whined to Thomas. Everyone was already in their shorts. It was extremely hot and everyone wanted to cool down. Thomas smiled and nodded. 

The swimming pool wasn’t very big. It was the type of pool that they could just sit down and relax in. Patton, Roman and Logan watched as Thomas set up the pool and turned on the water to fill it up. Thomas put the hose in the pool and everyone watched it slowly fill up for a minute. 

“I’m going to go eat a cookie while I wait.” Patton stated walking into the kitchen, everyone else following behind.

Not long after everyone was in the kitchen laughing talking and eating cookies while they waited for the pool to fill up. 

* * *

Anxiety has been in his room all morning and it was extremely quiet so he decided to see what everyone was doing. He heard laughing in the kitchen and followed the noise. 

“The pool is slowly filling up,” He heard Logan say. They must have gotten the pool out. Anxiety was curious and going unnoticed he slipped outside. He indeed saw what he expected to see. He watched the water swirling around as more water entered the pool. Anxiety looked around making sure no one else was noticing him or coming outside. 

“It will just be for a minute anyway,” He said quietly under his breath taking off his shoes. Not caring if the bottom of his pants get wet he stepped into the pool. Slowly walking around feeling the water all around his feet he slightly smiled. 

* * *

“It’s probably all filled up now,” Patton stated getting restless.

“Onward we go then,” Roman said leading the way as everyone made their way outside. “Anxiety?”

Anxiety turned around and looked at Roman then at everyone else.

“I..uh..I was just making sure there were no rocks underneath..that..uh could poke a hole in it.” He said. 

“Geez Anxiety, if you wanted to cool down with us you could’ve just asked.” He said getting in the pool as well splashing Anxiety in the process. 

Soon everyone was sitting in the pool except Anxiety who was still standing because he didn’t want to get soaking wet like the others. 

“Come sit down Anxiety, the water won’t kill you.” Roman said. Anxiety shook his head refusing. Roman whispered something into Thomas’, and Patton’s ear. They all smiled and slowly made their way towards Anxiety.

“What are yo-” He was cut off when they grabbed his legs, tripping him and making him fall into the water.

“See Anxiety it’s not that bad,” Thomas said smiling. Anxiety mumbled under his breath and tried to splash Thomas. Instead he splashed Roman who in turn tried, but failed to splash back. 

* * *

After the splash battle everyone was soaked and tired, including Anxiety.  They all got out and dried off. Everyone went into the front room and cuddled with each other while they watched movies. 


	2. Cooking

"Who made these cookies?" Roman asked digging his hand into the jar.

"Patton did," Logan said instantly. Nobody seemed to notice how fast Logan replied. At least Logan thought so.

"I did?" Patton replied. Roman looked at Logan then at Patton a little confused.

"You must have," Anxiety stated. "You're the only one that cooks around here."

"Ya I probably did," Patton said. Logan looked at Anxiety and sighed. Luckily Anxiety didn't notice, at least Logan thought so.

* * *

It had been a busy day and Logan was helping Thomas late into the night. It wasn't until around 2:30 in the morning when Logan said goodnight to Thomas and sank down. Logan, however didn't go to sleep. He was too busy sorting out the plan for the next day. Everything had to be perfect. He looked over the plans and thinking over different scenarios of things that could go wrong. It was stressful and Logan got to a point where he couldn't think anymore. He decided to do one thing that could help him calm down. Cook. He only did it at night when everyone was asleep. After all, Morality was the cook around the mind-scape. No one knew of his passion and he didn't want anyone to find out.

Logan opened his bedroom door and listened to any signs indicating someone was awake. Hearing nothing he walked out of his bedroom and went to the kitchen. _Turning on a light would be too luminous._ Logan though for a minute before turning on the light above the stove. _that's better. Not too dark, but not bright enough to wake anyone._

Logan pulled out a cook book and flipped through the pages. Finding the recipe he was looking for he started on the cookies.

* * *

 

"Ahem" Someone said. Logan turned around startled and almost dropped the second batch of cookies on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" He asked the dark personality.

"I might as you the same thing." Anxiety remarked. "It's not like you to stay up late, let alone cook."

"I...uh was bored. And had nothing else to do." Logan replied. Anxiety raised his eyebrows. He didn't believe Logan for a minute.

"Bored?" At four in he morning?" Anxiety asked. Logan sighed. He might as well tell him.

"I cook when I can't sleep or when I'm stressed." Logan replied. Anxiety smirked.

"No wonder why you were in a hurry to try a convince everyone Patton made the cookies earlier," Anxiety said. "Well I'll leave you alone to finish your cookies." Anxiety got a glass of water and went back towards his room.

* * *

Anxiety and Logan were the last ones to breakfast. Roman and Patton were already there.

"Well these cookies are good," Roman was saying putting the last cookie he had in his hand into his mouth.

"I didn't make more cookies," Patton said clearly confused as how more cookies were made.

"It's almost as if they were made over night," Anxiety said sitting up to the table. Logan looked at Anxiety and glared.

"Well they are good," Roman stated. He smiled and grabbed more from the jar.

"Roman, you need to eat more than cookies for breakfast," Patton said sternly. Roman shoved one more cookie into his mouth before sitting down to eat some real breakfast.

"Logan, Anxiety, did you taste the cookies?" Roman asked. Anxiety rolled his eyes and shook his head no.

"I don't see a need to eat sweets." Logan replied. Anxiety looked at Logan and smirked. _oh no, what is Anxiety up to?_ Logan though when he saw the darker personality.

"So you'll make them, but not eat them. Why?" Anxiety said. Logan looked at everyone's faces. Patton and Roman looked shocked and Anxiety smiled.

"You..you make them?" Roman asked. Everyone was looking at Logan. Logan slowly nodded.

"how did you know Anxiety?" Patton asked.

"I learned last night around four." Anxiety replied. Patton started giving both Logan and Anxiety a lecture as to why they couldn't stay up that late.

"I hope the cookies are sweet." Logan stated after awhile. Roman smiled putting another cookie into his mouth.

"They are flippin sweet man," Roman said after the cookie was gone.

* * *

Before you knew it the cookies were gone. No thanks to Patton and especially Roman.

"Uh Logan," Roman knocked on his door. "Would you mind making more cookies?" Logan sighed and opened the door.

"Might as well," Logan said heading into the kitchen.

 

 


	3. Time Passes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anxiety starts to wonder if giving his name away was a good idea.  
> He and Patton have some father/son bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up. If you haven't watched Thomas Sanders Accepting Anxiety part 1 or 2 I recommend watching it first, but you don't have to if you really don't want to. If you already have then carry on.

Virgil looked at the card Patton gave him. It wasn't well drawn, but what else could he have expected from the parental persona, besides he could tell that it came from the heart. Virgil looked at the card one last time before putting it in his dresser and recalling what had happened earlier.  Of course it was extremely risky for them to come to the darker side of Thomas's mind, but they did anyway.  _'It shows that they truly do care'_  He thought to himself smiling and closing his eyes. Roman got him to smile and so did Thomas. They even got him to open up enough for him to tell them his name.  _'It sounded weird coming from Thomas when he said it_ ' Virgil thought to himself. ' _Was it the right time to tell them? Should I have waited? Did they think less of me because I almost panicked?'_  His mind started racing a mile a minute. The darker persona sat up from him bed and started pacing the room trying to calm down his thoughts. ' _Breath_ ' He told himself.   
"Hey kiddo." Patton popped up. His smile turned to a frown when he saw Virg. "You okay son?" He asked. The anxious trait slumped his shoulders and shook his head no.  
"You want to talk about it?" Patton asked sitting down. Virgil sat next to him and nodded.  
"It's just...when I told everyone...my name." He stopped at looked at the fatherly figure. "Did I do it the right way? Was it stupid?" Patton put his hands on Virgil's shoulders and looked at him.  
"You are not stupid and the way you told your name was perfect for you," Patton looked him in the eyes. "Always remember that you are a part of this family and I love you. And so does Thomas. And Along with the other two." Patton smiled giving the dark persona a hug. Virgil smiled and hugged back.

* * *

 

Being worn out from the days events it wasn't long before Virgil was asleep. Patton smiled at the calm looking anxious trait before picking him up and carrying him to his bed.   
Setting Virgil in his bed Patton waited a moment to make sure the sleeping figure stayed asleep. Smiling at how they've all learned to accept Anxiety he sunk down to his room. Knowing that everyone has changed by learning new things. And how everyone will keep improving as time passes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally got Anxiety's name! Virgil! When I was watching Part two I squealed/screamed...multiple times. My sister came up to me and asked if I was okay. Anyway. One question though. WHO ARE THE OTHERS? Hopefully we find out soon. Take it easy guys,gals and non-binary pals.


	4. Nightly Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton is scared of spiders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea from two things.
> 
> 1\. Patton is extremely scared of spiders, which we know from the latest sanders sides video.
> 
> 2\. I kept finding spiders in my room. And I am extremely scared of spider as well.

Everyone woke up to a scream. Well it sounded more like a shriek. They heard it and rushed to the location of the sound. Patton's room.

"What's wrong?" Roman asked. Patton was standing as far away from his bed as he could get. His face was full of fear.

Logan walked in and saw Patton. "What happened?" Virgil looked at Patton then saw he was looking at his bed.

"There...there's a...a..." Patton stuttered.

"Why are yo- that's why?" Virge looked at Patton's bed. Everyone else looked at the bed as well.  On the edge of the bed was a spider.

"I shall kill it for you," Roman said. He trapped the spider, and killed it.

"Are..are you sure it's gone?" Patton question hesitantly. Roman nodded.

"Sure of it" Roman said. "Now let's all go back to bed. It's too early in the morning to be up." Logan nodded in agreement and they both walked out. Virgil watched Patton.

"It's gone now, If you need to then just breath," Virgil stated. Patton nodded while slowly walking towards his bed.

Virgil could still tell the Parental persona was terrified. "Breath in for four seconds," He told Patton. "Then hold for seven seconds," Patton did what he was instructed. "Now breath out for eight seconds," Virgil said. Patton continued. After a minute the parental persona looked at lot calmer. Patton sat on his bed and looked at the darker persona.

"I'm going to go bed now." Virgil stated. Patton nodded at Virgil started walking out of his room.

"Virge?" Patton said. Anxiety turned around. "Thank you," Virgil smiled.  
"Anytime," He said turning back to go to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accept prompts on here or tumblr. My tumblr is @fosterdawgfan So pretty much the same name. :)


	5. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil/Anxiety loses something

"Where are they?" Virgil mumbled to himself. He searched his room frantically looking for them. "They have to be in here somewhere." He was starting to doubt that he'll find them. His room was now a mess from his searching. He has been searching for who knows how long and he looked everywhere. They were yet to be found. "What if I never see them again?" He mumbled. 

"See what?" Someone asked behind him. Virgil jumped and turned around. Roman stood in the doorway.

"What do you want?" Virgil responded. 

"Patton asked me to come and tell you dinner is ready," Roman said. He looked at Virgil. "He also wanted to make sure you knew so you could feel included." Roman smiled then left. Virge sighed then continued looking for his lost item. Once again forgetting about everything but what he was looking for.

* * *

 "Hey Kiddo," Patton popped up in his room of the anxious persona. "I was wondering if you wanted to come and watch a movie since you didn't eat dinner with us"

"I missed dinner?" Virgil asked. Patton slowly nodded looking disappointed. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize-"

"It's okay," Patton started leaving. "I understand if you want to be alone." 

Patton turned to leave. "I'll come." Anxiety stated and Patton turned and smiled at him.

"Thank you," He said. Virgil smiled at the parental persona before following him to where everyone was set up to watch a movie. 

"Disney," Roman said.

"All you ever do is watch Disney. Can't we watch something else," Logan replied straightening his glasses. Roman looked bugged.

"Why don't we let Virgil pick the movie," Patton said. Everyone looked at Virge and he looked at Patton.

"Uh...I..I pick Black Cauldron." Virgil said. Roman smiled and did a silent cheer and Logan rolled his eyes.

* * *

Everyone was asleep except Virgil. He slowly stood up and went back to his room. Smiling at how peaceful everyone looked. He sighed going to his room to continue looking for what he was looking for earlier.  _Why can't I find them, I thought they were in here for sure._ After a looking for who knows how long he gave up. He heard someone in the kitchen and his mind immediately thought of all the different possibilities of who or what could be in there.  _It's just one of the others._  To convince himself of that he slowly made his way into the kitchen. Patton was in the kitchen, probably just cooking breakfast for everyone. Virgil sighed and Patton turned seeing him.

"I didn't know you woke up early," Patton said smiling.

"I don't," Virge mumbled. Patton smiled disappeared from his face and he walked towards Anxiety.

"You didn't sleep? You can tell me why while you are helping with breakfast," Patton stated matter-of-factually. Virgil nodded and helped Patton make some pancakes.

"So why didn't you sleep?" Patton said after a minute of silence. "Is it the same reason why you didn't eat dinner with us?"

"Yes, I was looking for my headphones," Virgil said. "I can't find them anywhere. I've checked everywhere in my room and they are no where to be found," Anxiety tried to keep tears from falling down his face. It was something so stupid to cry over, but sometimes listening to his music with his headphones was the only way to calm down.

"Maybe I can help you find them," Patton said looking at the darker persona. Virgil faintly smiled and nodded. "After breakfast, I'll help you. Will you get the plates out?"

Virgil did what he was asked and breakfast was ready. Not long after the others came in.

* * *

 "Where did you have them last?" Patton asked Virgil. Breakfast was over and they were both back in Virgil's room. The anxious persona shrugged.

"I can't remember." Virge stated. He looked all around his room. 

"If we want to find anything we have to get your room clean," The parental persona stated. Virgil sighed, but nodded.

"Let's start." Morality smiled. "We could bring the others to help." Virgil sighed. 

"Will they help? I don't really want everyone in my room right now." Anxiety stated. "I just want to find my headphones so I can listen to my music." 

Patton nodded understandingly then got started cleaning up the other's clothes. 

* * *

"The room is clean and we still haven't found them?" Virgil said desperately. He was getting frantic. Patton looked at him and tried calming him down. 

"Maybe one of the others have seen them." Patton said hopefully.

"I guess we can ask them." Virgil said sighing.

They went to find the others. Roman and Logan were both with Thomas.

"Hi, Patton and Virgil." Thomas said seeing the two. 

"You look disheveled." Logan stating the obvious while looking at the darker persona.

"He lost his headphones. and we can't find them." Patton said looking at Anxiety, Logan then at everyone else. 

"I think I've seen them." Thomas said. He got on the couch and reached behind it. "Here, Are these it?" Virgil faintly smiled.

"Ya they are," Virgil grabbed his headphones and started sinking down.

"Patton?" Virgil said looking at the parental persona. Everyone looked at Virgil. "Thank you,"

Virgil sank down and went to his room to enjoy his music. Vowing to himself that he'll never go through something like that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on my tumblr. I accept Sanders Sides prompts. On ao3 or tumblr.   
> My tumblr is @fosterdawgfan


	6. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based from this Tumblr post.  
> https://fosterdawgfan.tumblr.com/post/163857812777/kellystar321-ts-sideblog-thagrinbery

Everyone was off doing their own thing. Roman was out on a quest, Logan was reading in his room. Patton was watching TV and Virgil was in his room. 

It was a slow day and not much was going on. Virgil decided to see what Patton was doing, mostly out of boredom then anything else.

Virgil opened his bedroom door and walked to the front room. “Hey Patton what are you-” He stopped himself seeing Patton looking at the TV with tears in his eyes. “Patton please don’t cry” Virgil sat on the couch next the the parental persona. “Don’t start crying or I’ll cry too”

“I’m..I’m sorry I can’t help it” Patton replied. Virgil felt tears slid down his cheeks as they both hugged each other crying on the couch.

* * *

Logan from his room heard some commotion from the front room and came to investigate. He stopped in the entry way and sat watching the two have their tear filled moment.

“Fear not, fair citizens, I’m b-oh no,” Roman stopped walking and looked at the two on the couch then at Logan. “Which one started it this time?”

Logan looked back at Roman and replied calmly. “Patton. That commercial with the puppies came on again.”

“Oh dear” came Roman’s reply.  Logan nodded. “It’s a toilet paper commercial there is literally nothing emotional about it” Roman stated sighing.

“Well you know Patton, everything with puppies is emotional. Even toilet paper.” Logan replied still watching the two on the couch.

“You do have a point.” Roman agreed then headed to his room. Logan watched for another minute before heading back to his room as well. Leaving the sobbing persona’s alone in each others arms crying.

* * *

About an hour later Logan and Roman walked back in the front room. The TV was still on playing some random show.

“They are too cute” Roman smiled. Logan looked at the couch and saw that Virgil and Patton had fallen asleep in each other’s arms. Logan and Roman left them alone. Roman deciding he would tease Virgil about it when he woke up. 


	7. Sunburned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas goes to the beach and someone gets sunburned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea for a couple days because I got sunburned over the weekend.

"You guys ready?" Thomas asked everyone.

"Yes." replied Roman.

"Wait." Patton stated suddenly pausing. Everyone looked at him. "Where's Virgil?"

"He was in his room I think." Roman replied. 

"I'll get him," Patton replied sinking into Virgil's room.

* * *

"Virgil!" Patton smiled seeing the darker persona on the couch listening to his music. Virgil looked at Patton and took off his headphones.

"What do you want?" He asked the bubbly parental persona. 

"You have to come with us. Everyone is coming. It's going to be so much fun." Patton couldn't contain his excitement. 

"I already told you. I don't want to go to the beach." Virgil started putting his headphones back on when someone grabbed his wrist. "What are you-"

"You are going to the beach. We are going to spend time with everyone. As a  _family_." Patton dragged Virgil to where everyone else was waiting. 

"Fine, but just this once." Virgil gave in and Patton cheered.

"Now we are ready to go." Patton exclaimed. 

* * *

Everyone was now at the beach. Thomas, Roman and Patton were attempting to make sand castles as Logan and Virgil watched from a distance.

"Maybe you should go help them." Logan said grabbing a book from his bag and sitting on a towel on the sand. 

"Why? They seem to be doing fine on their own." Virgil replied back. 

"Patton will ask you to go and help them. Then you won't want to and he'll ask again and you'll walk over there grudgingly and help them," Logan reasoned. 

"Fine I'll go and-" He was cut off.

"Virgil come and help us?" Patton yelled. Using his hands to motion Virge over. The darker persona glanced at Logan before walking towards the other three.

"Take off your jacket. You must be hot in that thing." Patton said talking Virgil jacket off of him.

"He's always hot." Roman mumbled inaudible. 

"I like my jacket." Virgil whined. Thomas smiled at the darker trait and continued to help the others with the sand castle.

* * *

The sand castle was done and everyone was tired. They had spent all day at the beach. Swimming, playing in the sand, and looking for sea shells. Mostly just Patton and Roman were doing the last one, with the help of Thomas. Everyone was now on the couch in Thomas's living room except Virgil. 

"Where is Virgil?" Thomas asked looked around.

"He went to his room as soon as we got back." Logan replied. 

"Oh" came the answer back. 

* * *

Virgil was in his room looking in his mirror. It hurt to move at all. He took of his jacket very slowly and carefully and rolled up his shirt sleeves. Instead of pale skin he was met with a line of red skin. He then looked at his face. Under the foundation he could tell his face was red as well. 

Virgil tried putting his jacket back on. "ow" he said repeatedly trying to ignore his sunburnt arms and face.

After carefully washing his face, Virgil applied foundation making the sun burn not noticeable. 

"Virge you in here?" Patton popped up. Virgil quickly put on his jacket trying to hide the pain he was in. "Thomas is working on a video. Wondering if you want to join us?" 

"Ya I guess." Virgil sighed making Patton smile. Patton sank down with Virgil right behind. 

"There's the emo nightmare." Roman said. 

"What are we doing." came the reply. Roman sighed. Thomas looked at Logan.

"We were bored so we decided to come up with ideas for future videos." Logan explained.

"Why am I here?" Virgil looked around the room. 

"We just thought you might want to be included" Thomas stated. 

"Because you are a part of this family too." Patton ran up and hugged Virgil. Everyone noticed how much he flinched away. Patton backed up.

"Virge? Are you okay." Patton tried to apologize. The darker persona sat on the floor. 

"What happened?" Roman asked. Virgil looked up to find everyone staring at him, waiting for answers. 

"I..uh...I got a little...sunburned when we went to the beach." The ground suddenly became the most interesting thing in the world.

"You got sunburned?" Roman exclaimed. 

"Why did you tell us? We can help you." Logan told the darker trait. Virgil shrugged his shoulders. 

"What all got burned?" Thomas asked.

"Just my arms and face." came the reply.

"Aloe Vera helps sunburns." Logan walked off and came back a minute later with a jar. "You'll have to wait a couple days for your sunburn the heal all the way, but this will help it faster." Logan opened the lid.

"What is that?" Virgil questioned. 

"Aloe Vera." Logan answered. With some persuading Logan eventually got Virge to put some on his arms and face.  


End file.
